1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, a program, an information providing device, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a client-server system in which a client (which is also referred to hereinafter as an “information processing device”) and a server (hereinafter as an “information providing device”) share the role of a computer is used in various situations. In the client-server system, a user inputs a desired command to the client with looking at the screen, and the client transmits a request corresponding to the command input by the user to the server. The server receives the request transmitted from the client, executes an operation corresponding to the request, and transmits a result obtained by the execution as a response to the request back to the client.
The screen to be displayed on the client is broadly classified into the one created by the server and the one created by the client. The technique that creates the screen to be displayed on the client by the server includes a technique that creates a Web screen by a Web server, a technique that creates a screen to be delivered to electronic equipment such as a television by an IPTV (Internet Protocol TeleVision) server, a technique that creates a screen to be displayed on a computer at hand by a computer being operated in a remote desktop (cf. e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-219790) and so on, for example.
Further, the technique that creates the screen to be displayed on the client by the client itself includes a technique that creates a screen by a client operating in conformity with a protocol such as DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) and so on, for example.